Smaller Than We, Bigger To Me
by dontbreathetoodeep
Summary: In their early thirties, Blaine and Kurt embark on a new journey: the journey of parenthood.


"Kurt get your pretty little ass down here now,"

"Blaine you do realise we're thirty now and it's not exactly socially acceptable for us to speak that way any more. And by 'us', I mean you,"

"Just come downstairs please,"

"Give me a minute I'm spraying,"

"Well I'll be spraying you in the face if you don't get down here in less than thirty seconds,"

"What's wrong?"

"Really Kurt? Whatever happened to less talking more walking?"

"That's only on sale days, why can't you come upstairs?"

"Because I can't move, I'm glued to my spot in suspense,"

"Could you be any more dramatic?"

"Could you be any more slow?"

"OK I'm done," Kurt ran along the landing before dashing down the twirly stairs to see his husband standing on the door mat, tears in his eyes and an envelope in his hand, "is that..." Blaine nodded and Kurt could see his hands were shaking as he reached out to give him the letter. "Do you want me to open it?"

"Yes," he kept his eyes on Kurt's face as he nodded frantically.

"OK," the man's voice wavered, becoming childlike as it always did when he was nervous and his fingers ran over the seal of the envelope, pulling gently in order to not rip the contents. He looked back up to Blaine whose eyes were willing him to continue. As he saw the words scramble in front of him, he told himself to calm down. If they couldn't even open a letter, how were the expecting to be able to do anything else? Tears fell from his eyes and he found himself unable to read so he handed it back to the other man who didn't seem in any better a state, "Please Blaine." Blaine nodded and gave himself a shake before looking down at the letter, within a few seconds he was jumping up and down running around into the living room before tackling Kurt with the biggest hug he was sure he'd ever received in his life, well perhaps after the one he got when he said yes to marrying him a few years earlier.

"We did it Kurt, we're gonna have a baby! We did it!" with that, Kurt felt his knees weaken as he fell to the ground, only to be joined by Blaine falling on top of him resulting in a fit of laugher.

"We did it?" he cried, shaking his head in disbelief, they'd been dreaming about this day for years and the day it had come he couldn't even believe it. He wasn't sure they stayed there, Blaine lying on top of him tracing the familiar face with his fingertips, smiling like he had done on their wedding day.

"We're going to have a baby, a real one," Blaine smiled, keeping his eyes on Kurt's.

"Were you planning on getting a fake one?"

"We've been waiting so long that I was contemplating getting a fake one," he teased sticking his tongue out playfully.

"A baby,"

"A _baby_," the smaller man repeated, trying to get the idea into his head. All the plans, the hopes, the dreams they'd had for the past ten years were finally coming true and he wasn't sure he could ever be happier than he was in that moment. Before standing up again, he leaned over Kurt's mouth, even something so simple had become unbelievably nerve-racking. Hovering over the pale lips, he felt the other boy sit up to meet him in a deep kiss. Sighing into Kurt's lips, a smile came onto his own and he pulled back looking at the boy still lying on the floor. He stood up and stuck his hand out for Kurt to take, pulling him up he gave him another hug. Softer this time, he felt Kurt quiver in his arms again as he held him close.

"I love you," said Kurt softly.

"I love you too," Blaine stepped back and rubbed Kurt's tummy, "and I love this baby,"

"Hey!" he swatted away Blaine's hand and began to laugh, "I hope you're not calling me fat!"

"Of course not," winked Blaine, "I'm only joking babe,"

"I know," the taller man sighed, looking around the room, "wow, we're going to have a baby,"

"Yeah," nodded Blaine, "yeah we are,"

As Blaine made breakfast for the two of them, Kurt had read the letter another four times, making the total number of times he'd read it ten. There was nothing further he needed to know, he was just hoping that the more times he read it, the more likely it'd be to sink in. In high school, Kurt would never have dreamed he was going to be a father and to be frank, he still didn't know if he had it in him to be a good dad. Never as good a dad as his was. Only when he looked over his husband busy making breakfast did he allow himself to calm down; he wasn't sure he was going to make a good father but there was no doubt in his mind at all that Blaine wouldn't be the best dad for their baby.

"How many times have you read that now?" the man laughed turning to face his husband, "have you memorised it yet?"

"I think I had it memorised on my third read," he laughed, "one of the pros of being an actor I guess,"

"That and being able to afford a kick-ass house," joked Blaine, flipping another pancake and winking at Kurt when he succeeded again.

"That too," he stood up leaving the letter on the counter and walked over to Blaine before getting the syrup out of the cupboard and two plates for them, "and enough syrup to have pancakes every day," he placed a kiss on the smaller man's cheek and poured them some coffee.

"If you had pancakes every day then you would have no teeth left," he teased before putting the first pancake on the plate closest to Kurt, "you have that one,"

"Are you sure?"

"No offence but I don't want to leave you to make my pancake,"

"Good point," he commented before putting the syrup on his breakfast hungrily. Once they'd finished eating, they got in the car and hurried over to Kurt's Dad's house. Nervously, Kurt played with his tie, tying and retying it hundreds of times in the car on the way.

"How's the tie?" laughed Blaine causing a giggle to come from Kurt, "Stop worrying, it's going to be alright. You know your Dad is going to be over the moon,"

"I know he is and I'm not worrying about him, I'm worrying about me,"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I'm not a good Dad, Blaine? You know what I'm like with anything fathers tend to do, what if our kids hate me?"

"Our children are _not _going to hate you. And are you serious? Have you seen me when it comes to responsibility? I do stupid stuff Kurt, you keep me from killing myself, and you, on a daily basis. You are the most fatherly person I know and you aren't even a father yet," the man said seriously before adding, "do you really think Brittany and Santana were totally confident they were going to be good parents?"

"No, I know they weren't, I spent the entire nine months telling them they would be," Kurt laughed, looking over to Blaine with a smile, "do you really think I'll be a good dad?"

"No," he said shaking his head, causing Kurt's smile to fall, "I _know _you're going to be a _fantastic _dad,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he pulled up on the drive of Burt's house before kissing Kurt tenderly, "now come on, we're going to make someone a very happy Grandad-to-be."


End file.
